Depuis que nous sommes rentrées
by Cian
Summary: Post série. Point de vue de Mireille sur sa vie avec Kirika. Warning : Yuri . Les reviews sont les bienvenues! ^^


Le 10/05/03  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Coucou ! Ma première fanfic sur Noir est enfin sur le point de voir le jour, j'espère qu'on lui fera bon accueil (même si c'était pas le cas, je serai contente de moi ^^ ). Les personnages évoqués ici ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement, ne me poursuivez pas onegai ^^ . Cette fic est un yuri, alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, c'est simple, allez lire autre chose. Bonne lecture ! (le feedback est hautement apprécié, c'est comme çà qu'on s'améliore, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review ou à m'écrire chtitecian@hotmail.com)  
Depuis que nous sommes rentrées...  
Depuis que nous sommes rentrées, notre vie à reprit tranquillement son cours. Je m'étonnerai toujours de voir la facilité et même l'accoutumance avec laquelle j'utilise " notre ". C'est vrai, je ne fais pas que partager cet appartement avec Kirika, je me rends peu à peu compte que je vis réellement avec elle. Elle partage ma vie. Je me souviens ma réticence à accepter de l'aider quand elle m'avait contactée.   
D'une certaine façon, elle a réussit à trouver sa place dans mon quotidien et dans mon cour à mon insu. Elle est la seule à qui j'ai ouvert mon coeur, la seule à connaître tout de moi, la seule qui peut survivre à ma vie. Ironie du sort, elle est également celle qui brisa ma vie.  
Non, celle qui a tué mes parents... L'être qui a tué ma famille n'est en aucun cas ma Kirika. Ma Kirika est la seule personne pour qui je n'ai pas tenu ma funeste promesse sciemment et cela veut dire beaucoup, peut-être même que cela veut tout dire. Pas besoin de mots, je sais qu'elle l'a comprit à mon regard ce jour là, quand je l'ai tirée du gouffre mortel dans lequel elle avait plongé de son propre chef pour mettre fin à la machination d'Artena.   
  
Depuis ce jour, notre vie à reprit tranquillement son cours... Nous employons maintenant nos " talents " pour d'autres causes, en particulier à gêner le Soldats lorsqu'on en a la possibilité.   
Ils ont peur de nous, pour eux, nous restons les Deux Vierges aux Mains Noires. Etrangement, c'est grâce à cela que nous avons réussit à nous en sortir entières : L'image ancestrale de Noir continue d'occulter la vérité, et sème la crainte partout où elle passe. Sans cela, Graipaul ne nous aurait jamais laissées partir vivantes je pense.   
  
Depuis notre retour, notre vie a reprit tranquillement son cours... Kirika n'a pas voulu retourner au lycée. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, et j'ai accepté de suite son choix. Moi non plus je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi. Parfois, je me trouve pathétique... Il serait si simple de lui avouer ce que j'ai sur le cour, mais moi, Mireille Bouquet, l'une des meilleures tueuses à gage de France et peut-être même, si j'en crois mon titre de Noir, de la planète, j'ai peur de donner voix à mes sentiments. Les gens comme nous excellent dans de nombreux domaines mais restent incomplets. Nous qui régnons sur la mort, nous souffrons d'un mal plus grand que celui des gens ordinaires, à qui, au fond de nous, nous aimerions bien ressembler. C'est par cette impossibilité d'exprimer nos sentiments que les assassins rechignent souvent, comme je le fis, à travailler en équipe. La solitude est préférable. Les sentiments peuvent être synonyme de mort dans notre métier. C'est une des premières règles que m'inculqua Oncle Claude. C'est aussi en faillant à ce commandement qu'il trouva la mort, de ma main... Alors le partenariat n'est possible qu'en restant de marbre. L'équipier reste un objet sur lequel on se repose. Son élimination en mission ne doit pas être un problème. Si le partenaire se fait avoir, c'est par sa propre négligence. L'essentiel étant de se tirer d'affaire intacte. Souvent, je me demande pourquoi je suis retournée chercher Kirika lors de cette mission au Pakistan. Je me dis que c'est parce qu'à l'époque, je voulais découvrir enfin la vérité sur la mort des miens. Peut-être que Kirika, avec son regard mélancolique et ses manières douces s'était déjà faufilée dans mon coeur, sans même que j'en ai conscience.   
Maintenant, j'ai une vue toute différente de notre équipe. La meilleure équipe qui soit. J'ai beau être douée, Kirika restera toujours la virtuose. Même en m'entraînant, je n'arriverai jamais à exécuter les prouesses dont elle est capable si naturellement. La nuit où les chevaliers de Paris nous ont attaquées, quand j'ai vu cet homme avec une pioche enfoncée dans la poitrine, j'ai vraiment comprit le sens de la prophétie du parchemin. Les deux mains de Soldats sont deux vierges. Amour et Mort, Eros et Thanatos. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que la Grande Faucheuse puisse s'incarner dans quelqu'un d'aussi doux que ma Kirika. Mais peut-être que c'est justement çà de mourir. Artena l'aurait sûrement dit mieux que moi, quitter un monde envahit par le pêché et la haine vaut mieux que de continuer à errer. Simplement, il y a l'Amour. La raison pour laquelle Chloe n'aurait pas pu être Noir réside ici. Kirika et Chloe étaient toutes les deux représentantes de la Mort... Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Chloe, mais je n'ai certainement jamais été très objective à son sujet. Pourtant, je suis souvent triste pour elle, elle ne méritait pas d'être entraînée dans toute cette histoire, pas plus que nous deux. Maintenant, Kirika et moi sommes les deux facettes d'une même pièce, indissociables et pourtant opposées de nature, la lumière et l'obscurité. Le pile et le face dos à dos, s'offrant mutuellement une protection infaillible. Qu'importe qu'elle face de la pièce est visible, sa moitié est toujours omniprésente, signalant sa présence par son absence.   
  
Depuis notre retour, Kirika a reprit la peinture. Je suis contente qu'elle ai décidé de peindre à nouveau. L'appartement est toujours plongé dans un désordre sans nom depuis la nuit des chevaliers, même si j'ai quand même prit le soin de remplacer les fenêtre et de retirer les balles des murs. Des que Kirika fut en état de sortir, notre premier achat a consisté en un pot de fleurs en terre cuite, un peu de terre, et une graine.  
On l'a ensuite plantée et Kirika prend grand soin du bourgeon sur le point d'éclore. Elle tire ainsi un trait avec notre ancienne vie. Je m'émerveillerai toujours de la facilité avec laquelle elle apprécie la simplicité. Elle passe toujours autant de temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'elle pouvait y voir. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle observe la pureté des nuages et du ciel. Les nuages blancs et moutonneux, d'un blanc si pur qu'il affaiblirait la couleur noir. Le ciel sans tâches, et bleu, l'antithèse du rouge, du sang... J'ai comprit çà lorsqu'elle s'est mit à le peindre. Uniquement du ciel et des nuages. Toute une toile saisie dans son intégrité. Les appartements et les toitures de la ville n'y apparaissent pas. Rien que l'immensité du ciel, rien que le néant consistant et vivant de l'azur où les choses sont toujours les mêmes mais ne se ressemblent pas. Je lui ai toujours dit pour l'embêter qu'elle manquait de style. Je n'en pense pas un mot. Ma Kirika est une artiste.  
  
Depuis notre retour, nous avons un nouveau colocataire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain éprouvé le besoin d'offrir quelque chose à ma partenaire. Cet après midi là, je suis rentrée d'un prétendu shopping avec une boîte en carton entre les mains. Kirika était justement absorbée par la lecture de " L'idiot " de Dostoïevski. Depuis que je lui ai fait remarqué son manque de culture littéraire, elle s'atèle obstinément à me démontrer le contraire. Une preuve que ce que je dis la touche ? Je ne sais pas.  
J'étais monté sur le lit à côté d'elle et avais attendu qu'elle lève la tête, elle m'avait alors sourit tendrement et dit de sa voix douce " Okaerinasai ". Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire aussi comme chaque fois qu'elle fait çà. " Tadaima "...  
Voyant son regard curieux mais attendant une question qui ne venait pas, je posais alors le carton sur ses genoux " ouvre-le ". Je me souviendrai toujours de sa surprise à la vue du chaton blanc qui en était sorti. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La main timide et hésitante, elle sortit le minou de sa boîte et le posa entre nous. Le chat, aussi curieux qu'elle, avait commencé par nous sentir l'une et l'autre puis s'était frotté contre sa jambe, tout en ronronnant allègrement.   
  
" _Comment on va l'appeler ? me demanda-t-elle.  
_A toi l'honneur. Son nom n'est pas perdu, il n'en a pas.  
_Appelons le Dina " répondit-elle alors immédiatement.   
  
Je souris de nouveau, à l'évocation du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Alors elle l'avait lu également ? Elle devait n'en saisir que plus gravement ce que j'avais voulu dire par Mad Tea Party le soir de la visite de Chloe à la maison.   
  
" _Va pour Dina alors. Je vais préparer à manger.  
_Mireille...  
_Oui, je sais, pour nous trois le dîner dis-je en riant.  
_Hun... Mireille... reprit-elle alors. "  
  
Je me retournai alors pour la regarder. Elle s'était levée, le chat dans les bras. Dina en profita alors pour lui lécher le menton. Elle se mit à rire. Combien de fois avais je souhaité l'entendre rire ? A cette idée, mes yeux se brouillèrent. Je la vis poser le chat et se rapprocher de moi. Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque je la sentis se serrer contre moi et m'enlacer. Je la prit dans mes bras également, à la fois apeurée et gênée par sa soudaine démonstration d'affection. Pourtant, elle réalisait là quelque chose que j'aurai voulu pouvoir faire moi même si j'en avais eu le courage. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou, et je sentais ses larmes couler le long de ma nuque. Tandis que je respirais la senteur de ses cheveux, je l'entendis glisser un timide merci dans sa langue natale à mon oreille. Aucune de nous ne pouvait se résoudre à relâcher son étreinte. Finalement, je sentis le matou se frotter entre nos jambes, et la surprise nous fit regarder vers le bas, mais immédiatement, je fixais mon attention sur Kirika, et elle en fit de même. J'hésitais entre le désir de l'embrasser et la crainte d'être repoussée. Je restais figée dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision. Elle me regardait, toujours à quelques centimètres de mon visage, peut-être trop prêt...   
Et puis rien, je détournai mon regard et prétextais vainement d'aller faire la cuisine... Comme je le disais, les gens comme nous ne savent pas aimer, ou du moins, ils cherchent desesperement à apprendre sans pouvoir s'y résoudre, par trop grande peur de l'inconnu et de la souffrance.   
  
Alors voilà, depuis notre retour à Paris, notre vie est parsemée de petites missions au cours desquelles nous tentons d'expier nos pêchés et de venger la mort des innocents qui périrent de nos mains, et de tentatives avortée de contact. Souvent, quand nous dormons dos à dos, j'ai envie de me retourner et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je sais que parfois, nous restons là, étendues, sans bouger, à écouter l'autre faire semblant de dormir, et quand je suis sur le point d'agir, je me lève et m'assois au bord de la fenêtre, comme elle le fait si souvent. Le soir de l'arrivée de Dina dans notre vie, je quittai le lit soudainement aux prises avec ce désir. J'entendis les draps bouger légèrement, mais je n'y fis pas attention, mon regard était déjà fixé sur l'horizon tant aimé de Kirika. Et alors que je touchais du doigt ce qui lui fais aimer ses longues heures passées à scruter le ciel, je me mis à observer notre plante, sur le point d'émettre sa première fleur. Apaisée, je décidai de retourner me coucher. En traversant le séjour, je remarquai que le chat avait trouvé une couche de prédilection dans le tapis de billard maintenant éventré par l'impacte des balles et qui me servait de table. Arrivée près du lit, je vis que Kirika s'était réellement endormie, la tête auréolée de ses cheveux en bataille reposant sur mon coussin. Je souris à la vue de ma partenaire et à la pensée que demain matin, avec un peu de chance, son parfum aura perduré sur ma partie du lit. J'entreprit alors de m'installer sans la réveiller, mais un assassin aussi doué qu'elle ne dort jamais que d'un oeil. Les yeux mi-clos, elle me laissa reprendre ma place, mais à ma surprise, se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mon coeur. Je n'osait plus faire un seul geste de peur de la faire fuir, mais, après un soupir de contentement, je la sentit relaxer ses muscles et retomber dans le sommeil. Je mis alors mon bras autours d'elle doucement et caressai ses cheveux, en me demandant, avant de la suivre dans ses rêves, de quelle couleur serait la fleur sur le point de naître. 


End file.
